Welcome to Syracuse/The Decline of the Twelve Cities
Here is how Master Eon seek council with King Dymas in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Master Eon, Celestia, Solarna and Sharon flew across the plains and through the sky. Master Eon: We have just passed into the realm of the seven seas. They flew up a hill and look down at a great city. Master Eon: Syracuse. The Twelve Cities of Kings. They flew to the city until they reach the palace. They stop in front of it. As they walk towards the door Princess Celestia: It is the home of King Dymas. Princess Sharon: And his son, Prince Proteus. Master Eon: Exactly. Now listen carefully. King Dymas is Proteus’ father. To give him news of the great war would be most unwise. Soon, They've met up with Proteus. Prince Proteus: Princess Celestia, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Master Eon. I didn't expect you all to be here. Master Eon: Hello, Prince Proteus. Princess Celestia: We're here to speak with your father. War is arriving Syracuse. Prince Proteus: Very well, Princess. But I must warn you three that he's in a dark mood of despair. Then, They've spoke with King Dymas. Prince Proteus: Father, You have visitors. Master Eon: Hail King Dymas, King of the twelve cities of Syracuse. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel. King Dymas: So, You've come with information. On what dark hour do you speak? Princess Celestia: Well, My niece, Princess Yuna and her friends and my other nieces are on their quests to destroy the Amulet of Power in the fires of Mount Diablo. Princess Sharon: In the land of Armageddor. King Dymas: How could this happen? Master Eon: We are now gaining an alliance to gather enough army against the Darkness' Demons. Princess Sharon: We've come to help in your times of need. Prince Proteus: Are you certain about this? Princess Celestia: Yes, Proteus. Master Eon: King Dymas, War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As king, You are charged with the defence of these twelve cities. Where are armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to King Solar Flare. Light the beacons. Princess Sharon: That's why we need all the help from you. King Dymas: Proteus, Do you trust Princess Sharon? Prince Proteus: Yes, Father. With my life. King Dymas: Very well, Master Eon. You have my support. Master Eon: Very good. Soon, The decline is made while they walked around Syracuse. Princess Celestia: A thousand years the twelve cities has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! Princess Sharon: Why are there guards still guarding that glowing beacon? Prince Proteus: This is where the Book of Peace was kept. Master Eon: For as long as the Book remains open, There'll always be peace. It must never be closed. King Dymas: That's why the Book must be kept open for as long as the guards keep it safe. Master Eon: I fear that there's no leaving Syracuse for quite sometime. Princess Celestia: We must prevent this war soon. Princess Sharon: I hope Yuna and her friends are okay. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225